Regretted Path
by Angelonamission
Summary: Tony struggles with his job and what is right


He sat there. Tony slouched there in his maroon leather chair. Clasping onto a crystal glass with his most intense bourbon in it. He raises the glass to his forehead and rests it there trying to dull the thumping pain within skull. He rested there near the smoldering ashes of his fireplace attempting to absorb even the slightest heat from it. He was in his study, a high ceiling room, large in size and also maroon in color as his chair. He took a sip of his drink and returned it to his brow.

"I hate my job", he said aloud.

He drank the rest of his liquor and slowly stands up and turns around to head toward his bar. Dante strides over the re-fill his glass and stops halfway to observe himself in the mirror resting above the fireplace.

Standing a six foot three with short loose dark brown hair and bright green eyes. A muscular build and a slightly dark complexion complimented by a brilliant smile. His facial features were sharp and cleanly shaved. He would be considered handsome on a normal day. Unfortunately he never has those types of nights after a job. Looking in the mirror he recognized being of which he despise to look at. He had a continence of darkness and dread. Weary from his work. His hair disheveled and wrought about. Eyes a dull sheen of green-gray and his teeth yet still white gave him an almost deathly look. This was his Mr. Hyde to his Dr.Jeckel, and he hated it and his job with a immense passion.

Upon filling his glass he hears a fusillade of knocks on his study room door.

"It's Mikey now let me in"

Mikey was Tony's boss.

"What's the matter with people these days, they never anymore. They just barge in like they own the place" complained Tony.

"I do own the place Tony now shut up."

"What can I do you for boss?" moaned Tony

"Well first you can serve me some of that whatever you have in that bottle there"

"Ok then let me go take care of that".

While Tony was getting mikey his drink, mikey quietly put a manila folder on the nightstand next to Tony's chair. He stealthy returned back in front of the door and waited as though nothing happened.

"Here you go mike, nice and iced, just the way you like it." Tony handed over the glass and went to pour himself some more. He turned back around, "well boss wha…" he stopped to see that mikey wasn't there anymore. Immediately it occurred to him why mikey came and was so quiet, he quickly was filled with dread and fear. It hit him that the only time his boss was quiet was when he was associated with something of the business. Usually he is ranting about and having a good time. Short with a very muscular build, mikey was one to mess with. From the look of it he seems like the quiet one but that was only when business was involved. Obviously he wasn't here for a good round of drinks. Tony looked around for anything out of place

"Dammit, No!" he found the manila folder and rushed out the study door, flew down the hall way and came out his front door onto his drive way.

He yelled at mikey"No, I want out, no more of this!"

Unfortunately mikey was already in his car and started to drive away. Defeated, Tony slumped back inside his house and to his study. He reaches for the folder but pauses. "I don't want to this; I don't want to kill anymore." He sighs and opens the folder; he spills the contents on the table. He picks it up, reads the background information and starts to rub his temple. A picture falls out of the bundle and goes under the chair, he retrieves it and gravely glared at it.

"Dammit," Tony cursed.

The picture was that of his best friend, Nina Myers.

CHAPTER 2

Nina laid on the cream colored couch in her beach house, extremely happy to be away from the crowded life of an actress. Having won 3 Oscars and starred in 15 movies after 4 years, she is a very talented and young actress. She is adored by many and is recognized everywhere. Yet even having all that she is very happy with her life. She is not the type of person that us always yelling and commanding, unlike many celebrities she does many things for herself. She is intelligent, kind, and understanding. She wanted to take a break and finally have a vacation just by herself and he puppy pug, Jaime.

"Oh", sighed Nina happily, "finally I can relax and just let my self unwind." Jaime came to her and barked at her, demanding for attention.

"Come here baby girl"

Nina picks her up and lays Jaime on her stomach with her back on the couch.

"So what are we going to do first pug girl"?

The telephone rang and Jaime rushed over to it and barks as though telling it to shut up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming"

"I thought Janet cut the line to this place". She picked up the phone

"Hello this is Ms.Myers."

The other line was silent until "Adiemus" by Enya started to play.

"Ok anyone actually there"?

The music stopped playing and in a high shrill voice someone screamed, "Five days".

The phone clicked and Nina hung up.

"That was not cool", complained Nina

"Oh well", she exited out to her porch and just leaned on the plastic railing. Looking out on the beach she saw children running around and adults trying to bake themselves. She loved the beach; it was her haven of thinking. Truly she could stay on this rail for house just letting the breeze caress her sultry body. She stood at 5'9'' and was fit and slim. She had light drown sight as though looking into two deep pools of caramel. Long black hair, curly, would cascade over her shoulders. She was used in her movies for her talent and for being so beautiful. The phone rang again. Nina went back inside to pick it up.

"Hello"

"Hey Nina, how are you doing?" "It's Tony"

"Oh! Hello Tony, I am all good I just finally got time for my vacation.

"Wow! That is wonderful my heart".

Tony and Nina have been really close friends ever since the 9th grade of high school. They always talked and he supported her on her first play even when she wanted to back out. She's helped through his hard time with family and stress and he with her. From that time he always goes to her plays, and her movies the first day they come out. And in return she always goes to any show that he is making something or a cooking competition.

"Well hey I was in the area and was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat". Asked, Tony. "It's at my friend's restaurant, not as good as mine but he's okay.

"Okay sure what time?" implied Nina

"How about around 7:30".


End file.
